


shake, bend, break (you make my heart)

by WaifsandStrays



Series: Walk With the Devil [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Blood Kink, Dubious Ethics, M/M, Mating Bites, Menstrual Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaifsandStrays/pseuds/WaifsandStrays
Summary: Angel never knew a little blood could cause so many problems...(Exactly what it says on the tin folks!)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Walk With the Devil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716331
Comments: 10
Kudos: 300





	shake, bend, break (you make my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, you know what you're in for. Enjoy you little deviants!

Blood. It seemed like everything in Angel's life came down to blood in the end.

His life had ended in blood. He'd been born into Hell in blood. He'd worn blood like the richest silks at Valentino's behest. And at Valentino's hands.

Angel was no stranger to blood.

But this blood, the blood from between his legs that came every month like clockwork, was Angel's least favorite kind.

"Can't even _get_ pregnant down here," he growled, sinking into his hot bath. Fat Nuggets snorted his agreement and went back to rooting through Angel's clothes for treats. "No fuckin' reason for it."

Angel groaned quietly, folding his lower set of arms over his belly. He braced himself as another cramp ripped through him, leaving a faint nausea in its wake. Angel wondered if maybe this was his true punishment.

_An eternity of monthly torment for the life you took_ -

_**Fuck off**_ , Angel told himself viciously. **_Wasn't a life. Wasn't nothin'._**

_Oh, how your mother would have wept to know her child was a murderer~_

Angel couldn't stand it anymore and pushed himself under the water to drown out the voice. The gentle ringing of the water in his ears was a blissful balm. Angel watched his hair float around him like wisps of cloud and wondered if he could stay under until he drowned.

_**Cha-Cha would be sad**_ , he decided finally, breaching the surface. He shoved his hair back off of his forehead and smiled at Fat Nuggets. **_And Alastor would probably eat your damn pig while you recovered._**

Angel leaned against the side of the tub and let his arms trail the ground. He listened to the sounds of the hotel around him, this living breathing organism of sinners and people trying to be better.

Contrary to what anyone thought, Angel wasn't stupid. He knew that Charlie's idea was doomed to failure, that her own father had made it so. That Alastor was simply biding his time before he grew weary of playing the genial benefactor and took over the only way he knew how. In blood and fire, Alastor would take the hotel down and put Hell's princess under his thumb.

Angel just hoped he was dead before it happened.

Fat Nuggets squealed suddenly, darting out of the bathroom and into Angel's bedroom. Angel sat up straighter, wet fur clinging to his body. Nuggets only startled like that when someone was at the door.

Angel got out of the tub and wrapped his robe around his body. He'd answer the door, see who was lurking outside his room and tell them off, then get dressed for bed. The perfect plan.

Except.

"Alastor," Angel said, voice thin. He leaned against the doorframe, one set of arms at his hips and the other under his breasts. He hoped the way the damp fabric clung to them made the other demon uncomfortable.

Judging by the way his eyes kept jumping down and away, it was working.

"Angel! My good fellow, might I trouble you for a few moments of your time?" That voice, choked in static and old-timey cheer, was grating on Angel's nerves already.

"No," he said, moving to close the door. A foot jammed into the gap stopped him.

"It won't take but a moment, my dear." Alastor's voice had lost the show host cheer but that damn smile stayed in place. "Now, if you would, step aside please."

"What? Why?" Angel didn't step so much as he was pushed aside. He scowled and cocked out a hip, leaning on his dresser. Alastor poked around the room, sniffing here and there but not saying a word. "Al? What the fuck are you doing?"

"Looking for something." If anything, Alastor's voice became more clipped and less polished. His ears were swiveling back and forth and Angel swore his eyes were starting to glow. "Smells like-"

Alastor broke off and turned his head, the dull snapping noise making Angel flinch. Those red, red eyes were fixed on him and Angel's heart began to pound. "Alastor?"

"Why, _cher_ , ya been keepin' secrets," Alastor purred. Gone was the pallid transatlantic accent. In its place was something new, something… _primal_. And it was making Angel's heart beat triple time.

Angel backed up a little, wincing when he bumped into his vanity. Alastor's eyes were fixed on his middle - No, lower. Angel glanced down and saw a trail of fresh blood running down his leg. Fucking Alastor and his fucking talking. Blood took forever to get out of his fur-

Alastor was on his knees in front of him and Angel couldn't breathe.

" _Cher, cher, cher_ ," Alastor said in that velvety voice. He was so close, nose right above the blood trail, right at the hem of Angel's robe. He took a deep inhale and Angel almost fell over, torn between desire and terror. "Ya smell _delicious._ "

Angel bit his lip and let out a quiet breath. "S'just blood," he whispered, throat dry. "Happens every month, whether I want it to or not-"

Angel broke off, frozen in place as a tongue slid past Alastor's ever-present smile and _licked_ the blood from his fur. He shivered and fought not to whimper as gloved hands nudged the robe up higher, baring him to the other demon's gaze.

Angel wasn't shy of his body, had no reason to be in his own humble opinion, but the sheer hunger in Alastor's gaze was making him want to cover himself. His lower hands twitched - possibly to try - and Alastor snarled.

The sound was low and vicious and hit Angel in the cunt like a fist. Angel whined softly and held as still as possible. Breath, warm and soft, drifted across his bloody flesh as insistent hands pushed his legs apart.

"Wh-what are you-?" Angel couldn't speak, all his faculties rerouted immediately to keeping himself on his feet as that tongue drug across his folds. He squirmed, trying not to buck his hips but wanting to more than anything.

Alastor pulled back, that damn tongue disappearing into his mouth again. His grin, always maddening, now looked feral. "Ya taste like heaven, _cher_. D'at why dey call ya Angel?"

Angel… Angel had a choice to make. He could fight, he could scream and maybe Charlie and Vaggie would come save him. Except… Angel didn't want saving.

Alastor was the most buttoned up, closeted prude Angel had ever seen. He'd rebuffed every advance, every touch, that Angel had ever given him. Yet here he was… On his knees, licking his lips as though savoring a fine wine, and staring at Angel like all the secrets of the universe were between his thighs.

Angel reached out slowly, broadcasting every movement just in case, and touched Alastor's cheek. The other demon narrowed his eyes but he allowed the touch, even seemed to lean into it a bit.

Gotcha. Angel smiled, not a sweet smile, and Alastor… Oh, Alastor met him tooth for tooth. Angel sat slowly on the edge of his vanity, pulling his robe apart. He used one set of hands to cup his breasts, rubbing his thumbs over nipples exposed by the wet fur, the other he used to hold his cunt open for Alastor's gaze.

The overlord's eyes were glued to him, that red glow fixed on where Angel could feel blood and slick pooling. Angel teased a finger inside himself, smearing blood. He lifted the soaked finger to his lips and sucked, watching the hungry bob of Alastor's throat.

"Do you want me?" Angel whispered, rubbing a finger over his clit. He shivered, canting his hips forward. Alastor inched closer, wary almost of Angel's enthusiasm. "That's it, good boy… If you want me, you know what you have to do."

Alastor snarled, snapping his teeth inches from Angel's flesh. Angel refused to flinch, holding his inviting pose. "I don'-"

"Don't lie," Angel hissed. He flexed his own power, carefully cultivated under Valentino's nose, his fangs growing, eyes darkening. Alastor growled but stayed silent. "If you want this, you know what I want in return."

Alastor scoffed. "Ya haven't named ya price, _cher_."

Angel rolled his eyes. "I thought you were smart." Angel swallowed a moan as he thrust two fingers into his swollen cunt, rubbing them against his sensitive walls. Alastor's eyes once more zeroed in on Angel's cunt and Angel almost came right then and there.

The hunger in that gaze had toppled empires and torn down dynasties. And now it was all for him. Angel tipped Alastor's head up with his bloody fingers and said, "I want _you_. I want the power and prestige of being on your arm. I want demons to cower when I walk by." Angel rubbed his thumb across Alastor's lips, painting them in his blood. "Darlin', I want the _world._ "

Alastor's smile was a wicked, feral thing, twisting like a rictus grin, that only seemed to grow wider with every word Angel said. He took Angel's hand delicately, as if he were made of glass, and slowly licked the blood from his fingers.

"And ya gonna have it," he growled, the sound coming from deep within his chest. It shook the windows in their frame like thunder rumbling closer. "Ya wanna be a king, _cher_? I make ya king, just as long as ya rememba who _ya God is_."

Alastor pushed Angel's thighs apart and dove in as his composure broke. His mouth was hot and wet and his tongue was right where Angel wanted it most. Angel grabbed two fistfuls of that blood red hair and pulled, moaning as loudly as he dared.

Orgasm was secondary to the feeling of a mouth - _Alastor's fucking mouth_ \- on his cunt but Angel was happy to let it sweep him away anyway. He rode out the waves rocking his hips down onto Alastor's tongue as he shook.

"Yeah, sweetheart, just like that, you're so good-" Angel broke off as Alastor snapped viciously at his thigh. There would be bruising if he hadn't already drawn blood and Angel was pissed. "What the fuck?!"

"Nonna that," Alastor rumbled, licking over the bite. He smeared more blood into Angel's fur and _fucking hell_ they were both going to be a mess. "Don' want ya dirty talkin', just want ya."

It was… strangely sweet. Angel didn't know how to deal with sweet, especially not like this. He grabbed Alastor's lapels and pulled, yanking him up and into a kiss just to shut them both up.

Alastor… clearly hadn't done this a lot and Angel refused to be charmed by the idea. Still, he found himself showing Alastor how to move his lips, how to nip and suck and how to move his tongue across Angel's until they were both panting.

Angel rolled his hips, grinding against the front of Alastor's trousers. There was definitely something going on down there even if Alastor didn't seem too focused on it. He snuck a hand down and pulled at Alastor's zipper, trying to get his pants open before tendrils of darkness erupted from the ground and pinned Angel's arms to his sides.

"Ah, ah, ah," Alastor said, voice somewhere between that clipped normality and the strange feral voice he'd had earlier. Angel felt a thrill of pride that he'd done that, he'd driven _the_ Radio Demon to this point. "I don't recall giving you permission to do that, _cher._ "

Angel smirked and wiggled as close as he could, wrapping his legs around Alastor's waist to press them together again. He could feel the shudder Alastor tried to hide and ground his cunt harder against Alastor's trapped cock.

"You want me," Angel whispered, leaning in to mouth at the delicate skin of Alastor's throat and thrilling to his core when he was allowed. "I can smell it on you, baby."

Alastor snarled and the room tilted as Angel found himself face down on his floor. Tentacles and hands alike pushed and pulled him onto his knees, kicked his legs apart. Angel bit his lip and braced himself for whatever fumbling was to come.

A cock, blunt and wide, pushed against him, slipping through the blood and wet dripping from him. Arms went around his waist and hauled Angel back into Alastor's lap as the other demon's cock sank into him slowly.

Angel gasped, leaning back into Alastor's hold. He was big, even if he didn't know how to use it. That didn't matter, Angel thought hazily as Alastor started to thrust clumsily. He'd teach him.

Angel reached down and twisted their fingers together, pressed their hands to his belly so Alastor could feel himself moving inside then down lower to where they were joined. 

Alastor made quiet, unconscious noises, flipping stations like mad. Angel was strangely charmed by the whole thing, murmuring quietly to him as it seemed beyond Alastor to focus on anything but his cock in Angel's cunt.

Angel eased a hand down and rubbed at his clit, sensing that the whole thing was coming to an end. Alastor was inexperienced, probably a virgin, and couldn't be expected to last long. Angel would teach him, they had time.

"Wha-wha's-?" Alastor choked, surprised as the knot at the base of his cock started to swell. Of course he wouldn't know. Angel turned his head, kissed him.

"Shh, don't worry, baby," he whispered. He rocked down hard, Alastor's knot popping inside. He shuddered and groaned, feeling it catch and swell wider. It wasn't the first knot Angel had taken but every time felt like a punch in the guts.

Alastor made a noise like he was dying, a screech of feedback and human moaning, and buried his face in Angel's neck. His cock jerked and Angel felt him spill, hot cum filling him.

He reached back with his third set of arms and stroked Alastor's hair clumsily. Jesus, what had he just done? He'd fucked Alastor. _Alastor._

And before the fucking, they'd struck some kind of… bargain. Fuck, Angel was such a fucking idiot.

He was so lost in his thoughts that Alastor's teeth in his shoulder caught Angel completely off guard. He yelped and tried to twist away but he was held tight.

Alastor's teeth broke the skin, blood pouring down Angel's chest. Angel whimpered and stayed still, not willing to lose a chunk of flesh. Something like venom, cool and burning, slid under his skin and Angel gasped.

Alastor pulled back finally, licking the wound with an almost… tenderness. Angel craned his head back and shivered. Alastor's eyes were… glowing. Red and angry even as he held Angel.

"Ya mine now," Alastor said, smile red with Angel's blood. "All mine."

_Well, fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next part of the series wherein Angel and Alastor deal with the ramifications of mating, high society and what it really means to be an Overlord!


End file.
